


You have to be lost before you can be found

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Blind Character, F/M, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Jessica Jones is Peter Parker’s Biological Mom, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Matt Murdock is Peter Parker’s Biological Dad, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Jessica Jones, Protective Matt Murdock, mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matt has made a lot of choices in his life,Some he regretsSome he doesn’tOne of those choices may or may not have lead him to have a kid, who he named Peter, and would protect with his life until the end of time.
Relationships: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Peter Parker, Jessica Jones/Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	You have to be lost before you can be found

Just as Matt’s life started spiraling out of control, it _had_ to get worse. Nobody warned him, nobody even told him she was pregnant. He didn’t even remember the night it happened. Well, that’s a lie, yes he did.   
He remembered getting into a fight about something to do with the defenders in Jessica’s apartment. One thing lead to another and Matt had Jessica pined to a wall while he tried to talk (granted, a very loud talk) some sense into her. He paused, waiting for a response then Jessica pulled him into a kiss, things got heated and nine months later Jessica is calling Matt telling him to get his ass down to the hospital.

”Matt.” Jessica starts over the phone,

“You need to get to the hospital. Now.” 

“Are you hurt?” 

“No, just in labor.” She said with a strained voice.   
  
Matt held pack a small laugh, “And this concerns me why?”

”Remember that night you fought with me about trying to leave the defenders right when we were needed the most. Then one thing lead to another and we fucked? Yeah well I’m having your kid right now and I sure as hell cant have a kid so unless you take him I’m putting him up for adoption.”

Matt stilled, thinking. He could barely take care of himself, how was he supposed to take care of an infant? He knew he couldn’t let the kid go up for adoption, the foster system was fucked up and no kid deserved to land in some of those situations. So Matt made up his mind,

”I’ll be there in 10.”   
  


________________  
  


Matt missed the birth itself, which he wasn’t to upset about. A million questions raced through Matt’s head when he walked into the room with his cane and was already being handed the baby. The cries weren’t overbearing, they were soft, almost like the baby was saying _‘hey if your not to busy, please come here? Only if you want to through!’  
_

Everything was going by so fast, Jessica was just laying there, heartbeat sounding content, and the child in his arms was already snuggled up to his chest.

”is it a boy or a girl?” Matt asked.

”Boy, I haven’t named him yet since you’re going to be the one caring for him, I left that for you.”

”hm, okay.” Matt said, stroking the baby’s full head of hair. 

“it’s red, you know.”

”what?” Matt asked

”his hair, it’s red, like yours.” Jessica finished.

damnit he’s known this baby for like 10 minutes and he’s already got himself wrapped around all his tiny fingers.

”Peter. Peter Benjamin-James Murdock.”

__________  
  



End file.
